


Hooking up and heading out

by smolbirbplant



Series: Queer Super Legends of Flarrow [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Barry, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, M/M, Olivarry, Oneshot, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbirbplant/pseuds/smolbirbplant
Summary: Barry is on his way home from Starling City and he texts Iris about the hook up that he had while he was there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post in a while because my school is doing Rent and the first performance in literally in four days. I've been so tired recently and the small amount of free time that I have has been spent doing homework. I barely had enough time to watch all four of DCW's episodes this week. I probably won't post for another week or so again because of the musical.

‘I can’t tell if I just did the best thing ever or the worst thing ever’ Barry hesitated before hitting send on his text message. He looked out at the scenery as it passed by and waited for Iris to respond. Barry was excited to get back to Central City to see Star labs’ particle accelerator turn on, but his time in Starling city had been very eventful.

‘What happened?’ Barry’s phone buzzed with his sister’s response.

‘I hooked up with somebody’ Barry hit send. He wasn’t going to tell Iris about everything that happened in Starling. He wasn’t going to tell her that Oliver Queen was the Arrow and that Barry had saved his life, he would have to try really hard to not tell her, but he knew if he did she would write about it and post it online. With what he saw Felicity could track down their location and Oliver would be at his house to shoot whoever was there with as many arrows as it took.

‘Did you not use protection?’ Iris and Barry usually don’t talk to each other about their sex lives, but this was something Barry needed to talk about.

‘Yes we did, it’s more of who it was with’. Barry knew he was teasing Iris with information, but he was nervous to tell her because it was more than just who he was with, it was also the fact that it was a man.

‘Did you look her up on facebook and discover that she is my friend from college or something?’ Iris asked.

‘No, he is not on your facebook friends list’ Barry had never told Iris or anybody about being bisexual.

‘I thought you liked girls????’ Barry took a deep breath.

‘I do, I just also like guys’. Barry quickly sent another message after that. 'Is that ok?'

‘Why wouldn’t it be, Barry you are my best friend and foster brother, we grew up with nothing but a wall separating us, I don’t care if you’re bi’ Barry smiled after reading Iris’ text.

‘You’re going to be jealous’ Barry smirked as he sent the message.

‘What am I going to be jealous of?’ Iris asked.

‘I slept with Oliver Queen’ Barry immediately got a phone call as a response

“You have got to be lying to me. How in the world did you manage to sleep with Oliver Queen?” Barry laughed and started a conversation with his accepting and jealous foster sister.


End file.
